Conventional hairbrushes include an elongated member typically including a handle segment and a bristle segment. Commonly, the bristle segment is a solid, cylindrical shape having a constant diameter throughout its axial length. In standard brushes, the bristle ends are inserted into a solid, cylindrical area having a substantially constant diameter throughout its axial length. Alternatively, the bristle ends are inserted into a substantially flat surface. During the process of brushing hair with a traditional brush, the contact area of the bristles with hair and the curved surfaces of the head is a fraction of the brush area. Typically, only the bristles in the central region of the brush come in contact with the scalp and hair roots. As such, only a fraction of the bristles perform the actual brushing of the hair.
There is a need in the marketplace for an anatomically correct hairbrush which provides a larger contact area between the bristles and the hair roots, and for a volume-creating hairbrush.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anatomically correct hairbrush.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hairbrush suitable to groom humans as well as to groom animals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flat or round hairbrush that has a hourglass shape about its bristle substrate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide flat and round hairbrushes with an hourglass shape on its bristle substrate manufactured in a variety of shapes, with or without handles, and made with a solid core or with a hollow core.
It a further object of the present invention to provide hairbrushes having an hourglass shape, such as a trapezoidal hourglass shape, a concave hourglass shape, a convex hourglass shape and an hourglass shape with an elliptical cross-section.
It is another object of the present invention to provide hairbrushes having an hourglass shape which incorporates a radially equidistant or flat central region at or near the center of the hourglass. This central area may have any desired length as long as it maintains the hourglass configuration of the bristle substrate.
It a further object of the present invention to utilize bundles of hairbrush bristles or individual hairbrush bristle filaments inserted substantially perpendicular into the brush substrate such that the hairbrush bristles and the central, longitudinal axis of the brush substrate form angles approximately 90 degrees.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hairbrush having hairbrush bristles of substantially equivalent length such that the hourglass shape of the substrate is projected radially outward to the outer peripheral edges of the hairbrush bristles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anatomically correct hairbrush which achieves significantly more contact area with the scalp, hair and hair roots during brushing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an anatomically correct hairbrush that gives the user a wider brushing area than that provided for by traditional hairbrushes, and thus promotes more contact between the hair and the hairbrush bristles allowing brushing of hair with less effort, less pressure and less mistreatment of the scalp and hair, thereby promoting better stimulation of the scalp and giving the hair a healthy shiny luster.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an anatomically correct hairbrush allowing more hairbrush bristle penetration and contact with the scalp and hair roots, thereby reducing the quantity of hair sliding out from between the hairbrush bristles of the brush and enhancing the efficiency of heating and blow drying hair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an anatomically correct hairbrush which presents less bristle substrate material in the central mid-region allowing the hair and the hair ends to wrap around the hairbrush tighter, giving the user better control and better results in hairstyling.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an anatomically correct hairbrush which enables the user to roll-up more hair on the brush due to the hourglass shape of the bristle substrate and hairbrush bristles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an anatomically correct hairbrush which, when utilized, permits more penetration and more stretching of the hair from the roots, creating hair styles with more volume.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flat hairbrush with an hourglass shape on the upper surface of its bristle substrate and forming an hourglass shape with a semi-hemispherical central area with the hairbrush bristle ends.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hairbrush that has an hourglass shape with a central cylindrical region about its bristle substrate, and that utilizes hairbrush bristles, bundles or individual filaments, having substantially equal lengths such that the outer peripheral edges of the bristles form either an hourglass with a radially equidistant central region, an arcuate segment of an hourglass shape with a radially equidistant central region, a concave or convex surface having a substantially cylindrical central region, or a trapezoidal surface having a flat or radially equidistant central region, and thereby provide a hairbrush which, when utilized, creates hair styles with more volume.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hairbrush with a concave or convex, generally rectangular, bristle substrate having a substantially flat or planar central region, or having a semi-hemispherical central region, and that utilizes hairbrush bristles having lengths such that the outer peripheral edges of the bristles form an arcuate segment of an hourglass shape or two hill-like shapes with a flat planar region or semi-hemispherical region at the intersection of the two hill-like cylinder-shapes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flat hairbrush that offers the same benefits of the hourglass shaped round hairbrush. The hairbrush can be manufactured with a core having one of several shapes and can be solid or hollow.
The hairbrush includes an elongated member having a handle segment and a bristle substrate segment. In one embodiment the bristle substrate defines a cylindrical core having a flat or radially equidistant central region and adjoining radially larger end regions. In another embodiment, the bristle substrate defines a central region with a substantially similar, elliptical cross-sectional shape adjoined by end regions having continuously dimensionally larger elliptical cross-sections. A plurality of hairbrush bristles is attached over the bristle substrate. The hairbrush bristles have substantially equal lengths such that in one embodiment the outer peripheral portions of the plurality of hairbrush bristles define an hourglass shape having a cylindrical central region or arcuate segment of such an hourglass shape. In another embodiment the outer peripheral portions define an hourglass shape having a central region with a substantially similar, elliptical cross-sectional shape. The hairbrush bristles are disposed substantially perpendicular relative to the bristle substrate surface and distributed throughout the bristle substrate in a predetermined pattern. Their distribution may be linear, spiral or of any desired bristling pattern. In one embodiment the hairbrush bristles are individually disposed on the bristle substrate in a series. In another embodiment, the hairbrush bristles are segmented into groups of small bundles and these bundles are disposed on the bristle substrate in a series. In both embodiments, each series of individual hairbrush bristles or bristle bundles are disposed perpendicular to the central axis of the hairbrush over the peripheral surface of the bristle substrate in a series. Their distribution may be linear, spiral or any desired predetermined bristling pattern. In one embodiment, the bristles are axially spaced apart in a common radial plane passing through the axial center line of the brush. A flat hairbrush with an hourglass shape on the upper surface of its bristle substrate is also disclosed herein.